


Breathless

by snickersnack



Series: First kiss [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur bares his soul, Bottom Merlin, Breathplay, Canon Setting, Corsetry, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining Arthur, Porn, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a corset and really, really wants Merlin to wear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to write a little drabble about Arthur wanting Merlin to wear a corset. How did it get so long? Oh well I have written it now so here it is. Also first foray into porn. Bit nervous.

Arthur was looking for Merlin. He had looked nearly everywhere when he came to the laundry room. There was no one in there and he was just going to leave when he spied a corset on the top of a pile of laundry. It was unusual in that it was black and Arthur thought it was lovely. Before he had really thought about it, he had it tucked under his jacket and was hurrying back to his chambers.

That night once Merlin had blown out the candles and said goodnight, Arthur snuck it from the hiding place at the back of his wardrobe. He hadn’t had a chance to look at it properly earlier as Merlin had turned up and he had to quickly shove it out of sight. Now he sat on his bed, holding it up to the moon light and studied it.

Yes, it was lovely. The material was sleek and black as midnight and it was trimmed top and bottom with purple ribbon. It was quite plain apart from the ribbon, just plain black stitches running down the sides of the fine bones it had to keep its shape. The laces were long and black and made from fine ribbon. It was beautifully made. It must have cost a fortune and there was no doubt that it must belong to Morgana. But there was only one person that Arthur wanted to see wear it and that was Merlin.

But how on earth would he ask such a thing? Things had been pretty good between them since Arthur had found out about Merlin’s magic. There had of course been the shouting and the accusations, but that was followed by understanding and promises. Though now they hardly ever mentioned it, (it somehow seemed safer all round if they both pretended it never happened) they had ended up closer than ever.

They still argued and bickered. Merlin was still as insolent and Arthur had to admit he was still as obnoxious but he didn’t want to have it any other way. Somehow it worked and Arthur didn’t want to jeopardise what they had, but he really, really wanted Merlin to wear the corset for him.

He wanted it so much that he became obsessed with the idea. He imagined Merlin wearing it all day under his clothes. Then he imagined Merlin wearing it and nothing else as Arthur took him to his bed. It was all he could think about and he knew people were starting to notice how distracted he was. Unless he found out one way or the other he felt that he would never be able to concentrate on anything ever again.

 But what if it ruined everything between them? What if Merlin thought he was a freak and left him? What if Merlin said yes but only out of duty? There were too many ‘what ifs’ Arthur was going to have to just get on and ask before he went mad.

 

X

 

Arthur was driving Merlin mad. He was driving everyone mad. He was being sullen and uncommunicative. He was distracted from his duties. He was zoning out through whole council meetings and making careless mistakes during training. Mistakes that were starting to get dangerous. Something had to be done and as with everything else it was going to have to fall to Merlin to sort it.

As Merlin ran up the stairs with Arthur’s breakfast, he decided there was no time like the present. He opened the door of Arthur’s chambers to find the prince already up and dressed and staring out of his window.

“Morning Sire” Merlin said as cheerfully as possible as he put the breakfast on the table.

Arthur gave him a watery smile and slid down in his chair to eat. He began picking at his food and seeing that Arthur seemed to be in the same mood as the last few days he spoke up.

“What’s wrong Arthur?” he asked, leaning his full weight on the table in front of him and trying to look Arthur in the eye.

Arthur looked up surprised. “Nothing’s wrong.” he replied.

Merlin sighed and pulling out a chair flopped down on to it.

“You have hardly said two words to me for days,” Merlin began patiently, “you seem lost in your own world. You are distracted during training; you’ve not heard a word during council meetings. There is something on your mind Arthur. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other anymore. You can trust me, you know you can. I might be able to help. You can’t go on like this”

Arthur just stared at his servant. Merlin was right. They had promised that there would be no more lies and yes, he really couldn’t go on like this anymore.

Arthur cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. Then taking a deep breath he began.

“Merlin” he said nervously, “I would like you to do something for me.”

“Of course Arthur,” Merlin said eagerly. “Anything. You know that.”

“Don’t agree to anything until you know what it is.” Arthur warned.

“Alright,” Merlin was worried now. “I am not going to lie to your father if that’s what it is.”

“No,no, nothing like that.” Arthur thought he should abort the mission and ask Merlin to polish his boots or something but his mouth just ploughed on. “I..I.would like you to…to wear something.” he said.

Merlin sighed and slunk back in the chair. So Arthur wasn’t going to tell him what the matter was then. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. It was always such a battle with the prat. He folded his arms across his chest.

“It’s a hat isn’t it?” he asked crossly. “You have made a bloody hat to humiliate me at the feast tonight haven’t you?”

Arthur shook his head vehemently, “No, no Merlin,” he said again, “it’s not a hat.” This was going badly.

He got up and went over to his wardrobe and pulled out the corset and brought it over to Merlin, holding it carefully in both hands. Merlin watched warily as Arthur stopped in front of him and held out the material to him.

“It’s this.” Arthur said quietly.

Merlin stood up and gingerly ran his hand over the material that felt lovely under his touch. It was black and he could see that it was beautifully made but he really had no idea what it was. He looked up at Arthur who was peering through his fringe at him, looking like he wanted the world to swallow him up.

“What is it?” Merlin asked.

Arthur’s eyebrows rose. Did he really not know? No he supposed he had no reason to have seen one before.

“It’s called a corset,” Arthur explained. “It’s normally worn under gowns to give ladies a nicer shape.”

Merlin retracted his hand as if he had been stung and glaring at Arthur he took a step backwards.

“Oh great,” he said “so you _do_ want to add humiliation to all the bullying.”

Arthur was shaking his head, trying to explain but Merlin just spoke over him.

“Women’s underwear Arthur! Really? Why in god’s name would you want me to wear women’s underwear?! And what does this have to do with you being miserable the last few days?”

“It’s because I’m not explaining it very well Merlin, please let me explain” Arthur implored.

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him with an expression that said ‘this had better be good.’

Arthur took a big breath. He didn’t really know how to explain without baring his soul to his servant, but if that’s what it took then so be it.

“It’s just… you are so beautiful and I…” but he got no further as Merlin cut him off mid-sentence.

“So now it’s bullying, humiliation and mockery too?”

“No Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed “you have it all wrong!”

“You know as well as I that there is _nothing_ beautiful about me.” Merlin said as he started pacing the floor. Arthur had really hit a sore spot. How could Arthur, his perfect Arthur be so cruel? His prince looked like he had been sculpted by the god’s themselves and here he was making fun of how ugly Merlin was. How could he? He had really thought they were friends.

Arthur tried to explain but Merlin was having none of it.

“Shall we look at how beautiful I am then Sire?” Merlin said, still pacing as he started to count off what he felt were his faults on his fingers. “First off, I am too skinny and scrawny. I am all knees and elbows and far too clumsy for my own good. My skin is horrendously pale, I look like a ghost trapped down a well and never seeing sunshine. My hair is too dark and makes he look even paler and it always looks a mess no matter how hard I try to do something with it. My face is too gaunt and makes my cheekbones stick out freakishly, like a starving mans and my lips can only be described as ‘fat’. And then Arthur, and then, this whole package of ‘beauty’, as you put it, is topped off with the most ridiculous ears known to man. Ears that only a mother could love.”

Merlin stopped pacing and stood in the middle of Arthurs chambers with his arms straight to his side, fists clenched, trying to control his breathing, trying not cry in front of the prince. He could feel his magic rushing through his body, wanting to break free and lash out. He had to work hard to contain it as Arthur just stared at him open mouthed. He was quite shocked by Merlin’s little rant.

Arthur couldn’t believe that that was how Merlin saw himself because that was defiantly not how Arthur saw him. He walked over to his servant and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” he asked gently.

Merlin took a step back, his head snapping up to glare at the prince.

"No Sire” he sneered, “I really do not and if you excuse me I have work to do.” And pulling free of Arthurs grasp, he started towards the door. Arthur was faster though and got there first. He stood in front of the door and folded his arms across his chest.

“Well I am going to tell you, and for once in your life you are going to listen to me.”

Merlin really didn’t want to hear what Arthur was going to say, but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it. He wasn’t strong enough to push past Arthur and he had vowed to himself many years ago that he would never use his magic against Arthur so all he could do was listen.

“First,” Arthur said, “you are not skinny and scrawny, you are slim, slender even and when you think no one is watching, you move with a graceful elegance. No knees and elbows in sight. It can be quite bewitching.”

Merlin couldn’t help his mouth fall open in shock at Arthur’s words. That was not what he was expecting at all. Why was Arthur being so cruel? He wanted to stop Arthur talking but he knew if he opened his mouth he would start to cry.

“You may look like a strong breeze will blow you over,” Arthur continued, “But I have seen how easily you carry my armour and lift bales of hay and horses saddles. You must be all toned muscle under those baggy shirts.”

Arthur took a step towards Merlin and reached out to gently grasp his bicep. Merlin’s eyes followed Arthur’s movement and missed the smile that lit Arthurs face as he felt the strength in Merlin’s arm.

“See?” Arthur said as he gave a little laugh. “You are solid.”

Arthur liked the feel of Merlin and he gently ran his hand over his shoulder and down over Merlin’s pectoral muscle, giving a gentle squeeze. Yes he really was solid. It made Arthur’s mouth dry. He wished he could see Merlin and feel his skin against his hand without the fabric in the way.

Merlin stood stock still, just watching the path of Arthur’s hand over his chest. It felt good being touched. The warmth of Arthurs hand bled through his shirt and he found that despite himself he wanted more.

Something in the air between them shifted and Merlin noticed a change in Arthur’s breathing. For the first time he wondered if maybe Arthur wasn’t trying to be cruel after all. He slowly looked up at Arthur to see the prince studying him intently, almost with a look of awe on his face.

“Such definition” he mumbled almost to himself as he ran his hand across Merlin's chest and down to his other arm. “You are not as strong as a knight Merlin but you are certainly as brave as one.” Then he stopped to consider what he was saying before amending it by saying; “No that’s not right, you are braver than most knights.”

Merlin scoffed, getting annoyed again. “I am not brave Arthur and you know that very well. Everything scares me.”

Arthur smiled at him, “Yes I know that and that’s what makes you braver. Despite all that power running through your veins you do scare really easily, but you never let that stop you. You take a deep breath and you stand up tall, you set your jaw and you face it, whatever it is. You never hold back through fear. That’s what makes you braver than a knight. And on top of that you never use your magic unless you have to. I so admire that of you Merlin. Like just now. You could have blasted me away from that door but you didn’t. If anyone else had your power they would have, but not you. Gaius told me how powerful you are. It’s really hard to believe, but you would never dream of using it for your own ends would you?”

They never really discussed Merlin’s magic and Merlin was feeling stripped bare the way Arthur was discussing it now. “It’s for you,” Merlin said quietly “I use it for you Arthur.”

Arthur smiled at him. “I know Merlin,” he nodded, “The gods knew what they were doing when they gave it to you. They knew it could never corrupt you. I can think of no-one else I would be happy with having that much power.”

“Any way,” Arthur continued. “I digress. Where were we? Ah yes, your skin. Now no-one could argue that you are not pale, but you are pale like crisp, fresh snow, not like a ghost trapped down a well.”

He took one of Merlin’s hands in both of his and ran his thumb over Merlin’s knuckle before turning his hand over to study his palm. “Such strong hands and nimble fingers,” Arthur said as he pushed Merlin’s sleeve up to reveal his wrist. “Such slender wrists,” he said. “I love your wrists.” He smoothed his thumb over the pulse point sending a little jolt of pleasure up Merlin’s arm. He took a breath in through his nose and felt a stirring in his trousers.

“Such big hands and feet Merlin. You know what they say about men with big feet?”

“Big boots?” Merlin asked cheekily.

Arthur laughed and his gaze wandered down Merlin's body and sure enough there was the stirring in Merlin's trousers to match his own.

“Just look at those legs, they go on for ever. No wonder you stumble a lot. Your feet are so far away, your brain probably wonders what they are doing down there.”

Merlin laughed, “I never thought of it like that.” He said.

“I used to worry that you wouldn’t be able to keep up with us when we were running from trouble but you are as fast as any knight.”

“You used to worry about me?” Merlin asked.

“I still worry about you.” Arthur wished that his traitorous mouth would shut up but it just kept on spilling all his deepest secrets. “I worry that someone will accidently shoot you when we go hunting. I worry that you will freeze to death in the night whilst on border patrol or that bandits will kill you. I worry that you will fall down the stairs whilst carrying the laundry and break your neck. I worry that you will take it on yourself to drink poison for me again, or that you will do magic in front of my father and end up burning in the court yard. I worry that you will get fed up with all my nonsense and leave me. I worry all the time.”

“I won’t leave you.” was all Merlin could really say to that. If Arthur was lying to him for some strange reason, he was doing a really good job of it.

“I know” Arthur said quietly sounding decidedly unsure. They both looked down to where Arthur was still grasping Merlin’s hand. He felt he had gotten side tracked again and clearing his throat self-consciously he returned his attention to Merlin's perceived list of faults.

“Your skin is as soft as it looks,” Arthur said as he bent slightly and brought Merlin’s wrist up to smooth his lips against the skin. “Mmm, smell good too.” He said as he breathed in Merlin’s scent before flicking out his tongue to gently taste the skin on Merlin’s arm.

And then Merlin knew. He really knew.

“You really mean this don’t you?” he asked in awe.

Arthur tilted his head to one side to look Merlin in the eye as he rubbed his cheek against Merlin’s skin.

“Yes Merlin. I wouldn’t lie to you about this. Even I am not that cruel.” He stood up straight and let Merlin's hand drop as he brought his hands up to brush both his thumbs over Merlin’s cheekbones.

“These are amazing,” he said. “Do you know how many people would kill for bone structure like yours? You are stunning Merlin.”

Merlin could feel his cheeks start to heat as a blush crept up his neck.

“Your hair isn’t too dark for your skin at all. It’s lovely. In some lights it almost looks blue like a magpies wings and it doesn’t always look a mess. It’s only because it’s got a bit of a curl to it.” Arthur reached up and tweaked it a bit. It felt nice against his fingers. “I like it and it sets off the colour of your eyes. Blue like the sky on a clear spring morning.” he said as he gazed at Merlin who was struck speechless. 

“And your lips Merlin,” Arthurs gaze dipped down to them and his mouth watered. “They are not fat. And seeing that I am baring my soul here…” he chuckled and shook his head a little. He couldn’t believe he was going to admit this. “I have to try to not look at your lips otherwise I can spend whole days wondering how they would feel against mine. They are so full and red, I just want to kiss them” and leaning forward, he did just that and it was perfect.

Merlin was powerless to do anything other than kiss Arthur back. Arthur’s lips were soft and warm against his own. They started gently but deepened the kiss as they got more confident. Soon Merlin forgot who and where he was. All that mattered were Arthur’s lips and tongue against his as they kissed and kissed and clung to each other.

Eventually they slowed and pulled apart slightly then held each other tight again, burying their faces in each other’s necks. Then Arthur was pulling back again, raising Merlin’s chin with his fingers so he could look him in the eye.

“And Merlin,” he said, “I love your ears.”

Merlin huffed and tried to pull away. “Now I know you are making this up,” he said without much conviction.

Arthur held his chin tighter. “No Merlin, I promise you I mean it. You are perfect and your ears are part of that.” He took in Merlin's guarded expression. “You don’t believe me do you?”

Merlin shook his head. “No” he said “but I’m willing to go with it, for now.”

Arthur pulled him back into a hug. “Then that will have to do, for now,” he said as he nuzzled his face against Merlin’s hair. “But you are beautiful.”

They held each other close for a while until Arthur pulled away to retrieve the corset from where it had been left on the table. It was now or never. Arthur had come so far, he couldn’t abandon his idea now.

He brought the corset back over to Merlin, both of them looking at the fabric rather than each other. The air around them felt thick with something Arthur couldn’t name.

He cleared his throat and started again with trying to explain to Merlin what he wanted. 

“As soon as I saw this,” he began quietly, “I thought of you Merlin, and before you say anything, not because I think of you as a girl. Every corset I have seen before has been white and delicate, usually with lace. This is so elegant yet functional…” He wanted to add “like you” but decided against it. He looked up to see Merlin watching him, his head tilted slightly to the side as he waited for Arthur to continue.

“The first thing I thought, was that the black would look lovely against your pale skin,” Arthur continued, not breaking eye contact with his servant, “and that the purple would bring out the colour of your eyes, just like that purple shirt that you look so good in”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips twitched into a slight smile.

“You like my purple shirt?” he asked, slightly amused.

“No, your purple shirt is horrible,” Arthur teased. “The colour just happens to suit you that’s all.”

Arthur gave him a half smile before looking away, getting serious again.

“The thing is Merlin,” he said. “I can’t stop thinking about how you would look in it. I can’t get the thought of it out of my head. I really want you to wear it. I want to lace you into it. To pull it tight around your ribs, to make your waist even smaller than it already is. I want it to be tight against your bare skin. I want you to wear it under your clothes all day. To come to the practice field with me, to serve me at lunch with my father, attend council with me and serve me tonight at the feast. Knowing that you are wearing it under your shirt. Our secret. Just you and me knowing it as we carry on our normal day.” he trailed off as he watched Merlin for his reaction.

Merlin’s mouth had gone dry. He reached out his hand to smooth it once again over the fabric. “You mean, these last few days when you have been so distant, it has been because you have been thinking about me?” he asked. “You have been fantasising about me wearing this?”

“Yes Merlin,” Arthur said quietly. “What do you say?”

Put like that, there was nothing he wanted more. He wanted to feel the tightness of it around his ribs. He wanted Arthur to be thinking about him. He wanted Arthur to want him. He wanted to share this secret with him.

Merlin looked up from the corset still clutched in Arthur’s hands. His gaze met Arthur’s and he nodded.

“Yes Arthur,” he said breathlessly “Right now I would rearrange the stars for you if you asked. I will do this.”

Arthur couldn’t believe it. He let out a relieved laugh. Then instantly felt very uncomfortable. This was all he had thought about for days and now Merlin had said yes, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it. What if it made things awkward between them, what if someone found out? What if Merlin didn’t really mean it?

“Are you sure Merlin?” he blurted out “Because you really don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you or anything. I just thought that maybe….” Arthur found his nervous babbling cut short by Merlin’s lips pressed against his as he kissed him again.

“I want to.” Merlin said earnestly as he pulled away. “I really want to” and he smiled at Arthur in such a shy way that Arthur’s heart melted and all he could do was kiss Merlin again. And again. And again.

Eventually they were able to separate their lips long enough to concentrate on the job at hand.

Arthur helped Merlin out of his jacket and placed it carefully over the back of his chair before helping him remove his scarf and shirt.

Merlin stood half naked in front of his prince feeling very self-conscious. He was worried that now Arthur had actually seen him he would go off the idea and tell him to put his shirt back on and send him on his way.

He needn’t have worried though. Arthur just stood gazing at the man in front of him in complete awe.

“Just look at you Merlin,” he whispered, “It is criminal that I have never seen you before. You are even more perfect than I ever imagined.”

Merlin felt himself blush from the top of his ears, right down to his chest and he self-consciously folded his arms over his bare torso. It was all he could do not to grab his shirt and flee.

“No, no, no,” Arthur said rushing forward to gently pull Merlin's arms away. “Don’t hide from me Merlin. Please, never hide from me.”

Merlin let his arms drop though it felt so unnatural to let any one study him so thoroughly. He wanted to make some witty retort but could think of none so he just nodded and swallowed and let his prince stand back and study him.

Arthur picked up the corset that had been abandoned again as they had kissed.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asked again.

“No, I really don’t mind.” Merlin replied.

Arthur wasted no more time and went to stand behind Merlin. Merlin lifted his arms a little so that Arthur could place the material against his stomach then brought his arms back down to hold it against himself as Arthur started lacing him in.

The material felt cool against his flushed skin and Arthurs breath felt warm against the back of his neck. It made Merlin feel both hot and cold at the same time and very, very aroused. He had to bite back a little moan as Arthur began to tighten the corset around him, his breaths coming harder against Merlin's neck as both men found themselves getting more and more aroused.

Neither of them spoke as Arthur worked. This was the most intimate Merlin had ever been with any one and it was all he could do not to rub his aching cock through his trousers. He kept his hands clasped to his stomach to stop himself reaching either for himself or Arthur.

Just when Merlin thought this couldn’t get any better, Arthur very carefully folded the top of his servant’s trousers down to give himself a little more space.

The corset came down over Merlin’s hips, a little lower than the waist band of his trousers and Arthur thought that was just perfect. He gave a little groan as his hand brushed against Merlin’s flawless hip. A little gasp escaped Merlin’s throat making Arthur brush his hand over the same spot again on purpose, just to hear that noise again. Merlin didn’t disappoint him as he gasped again and his hips gave a little involuntary thrust, making Arthur groan again.

“By the God’s Merlin,” Arthur breathed. “This is perfect. You are perfect.” This was all he had ever dreamed of and more. “Let me know when to stop.” he said as he began tightening the laces.

Merlin was in heaven. It felt wonderful as his ribs were compressed by the corset. Who knew this would feel so good? His head fell back as the fabric got tighter and he closed his eyes. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips at the feel of it.

“Merlin,” Arthur said breathlessly. Merlin's moan was doing things to his insides that he had never imagined. It was all he could do not to just remove both of their trousers and push inside his servant, take him hard over the table. But he had to restrain himself. That was not what he wanted at all. Not now. Later maybe, later after the feast but not yet.

“Too tight?” he asked as Merlin’s breath hitched.

“No,” Merlin said. “It can be tighter.”

So Arthur obliged and tightened it just a little more before tying it off.

“Is that alright?” Arthur asked and Merlin just nodded and slowly turned to face his prince.

Arthur stood back to admire his handy work and the sight in front of him nearly brought him to his knees. He had been right; the black was just perfect against Merlin's skin. The purple gave just enough colour to stop it being too stark and it worked perfectly in contrast to his eyes.

The corset itself sat like a dream against Merlin’s body. The top of it just brushed the bottom of Merlin’s pink nipples and the bottom hugged the top of his hips. The bones imbedded in the corset were just pushing into Merlin’s flesh making little indentations in his soft skin.

Arthur took a step forward and carefully folded the top of Merlin's trousers over once more to leave a strip of pale skin showing below the corset but making sure they were still sitting high enough to stay up.

“Beautiful,” Arthur whispered as he carefully ran his hand over the satin fabric. His thumb accidently brushed over Merlin's pebbled nipple and Merlin gave a little gasp.

“You like that?” Arthur said, doing it again and drawing another gasp from his servant.

“Apparently yes,” Merlin answered sounding surprised. “Who would have known?” he asked giving a little chuckle.

Arthur gave a gleeful laugh of his own before brushing his lips against Merlin’s. “You look wonderful” he said as he stood back to once again gaze on the vision in front of him.

“You will be late for training Sire.” Merlin said trying to control his breathing. “Let’s get you into your armour.” And before Arthur could reply, Merlin went to fetch it from the corner of the room.

Arthur just watched his servant open mouthed. Merlin didn’t put his shirt back on as Arthur thought he would; he carried on wearing just the corset. Arthur watched in awe as Merlin dressed him. He could see every muscle of his servants shoulders and arms move under his skin as he worked and he looked amazing. Arthur felt intoxicated.

Merlin found he was loving the feel of the satin against his skin and the way the bones dug into him when he moved. His ribs were squeezed tight and he couldn’t take a normal sized breath but he was surprised at how much he liked the sensation. He felt smothered but in a good way. He felt secure and the way Arthur was looking at him made him feel protected and safe and wanted. He loved the way his nipples were brushed by the fabric when he leant forward. It felt wonderful. He had never paid any attention to his nipples they were always just there. He had no idea he liked them being touched.

When Arthur was ready Merlin stood back.

“All ready Sire” he said giving the prince a shy smile.

Arthur grinned back before retrieving Merlin's shirt and even though he really didn’t want to cover his servant up, he helped him into it. He then retrieved his scarf and coat and helped him into those too.

“I will see you on the practice field, when you have tidied up in here then.” Arthur said as he brushed his lips over Merlin's fine cheek bone. Merlin shuddered a little before nodding yes. Arthur had to drag himself away to make his way down to train his knights. 

 

X

 

Practice was in full swing by the time Merlin had cleared away Arthur’s breakfast and carried out his morning chores. It was all Arthur could do to not run over and drag his servant into a hug as soon as he saw him, but he knew he mustn’t. He had to force himself to act normally.

“About time too,” he yelled across the field. “Set up the archery targets will you Merlin and don’t take all day about it.”

“Of course your highness,” Merlin replied with an exaggerated bow. This made a few of the knights standing around snigger but it also made the corset brush against his nipples and he had to smother his reaction to the feeling. He could feel his cheeks get warm and was sure he must be blushing. Suddenly he panicked and thinking that everyone would know that something was going on, he scampered off as quickly as he could to set up the targets. 

The targets were heavy and with the restriction around his ribs Merlin found himself getting very short of breath but he could see Arthur watching him out of the corner of his eye and he found the whole situation very exciting. He was glad his tunic was long enough to cover his growing erection and he prayed the knights were too busy training to notice him and the attention Arthur was giving him.

Arthur just couldn’t keep his eyes off his servant. Just knowing what Merlin was wearing under that baggy shirt was extremely distracting.

“Is he alright?” Leon asked coming over to stand beside the prince.

Arthur turned to his first knight with his brow furrowed in confusion.

Leon nodded towards Merlin as he was fetching an armful of long bows and arrows. “Merlin,” he clarified, “he looks a bit flushed. Do you think he is sickening for something?”

Arthur huffed out a laugh, half to hide his concern that somebody had noticed that something was up.

“Well he is certainly sickening” he joked while he thought up an excuse for Merlin's pink cheeks. “He was out all day collecting herbs for Gaius yesterday” the prince lied “I think he caught the sun a bit.”

Leon nodded “Ahh” he said, “Yes that would explain it. As long as he is not coming down with something.” And he jogged off to grab himself a drink before taking his place near a target.

It often amazed Arthur that Merlin seemed to have the whole of the citadel looking out for him. But then Merlin looked out for everyone so it was no surprise really. 

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he was left alone again. Merlin was very flushed and it made him look even more beautiful as far as Arthur was concerned but he was worried that he had made the laces too tight. He didn’t want Merlin passing out because then they would be discovered and that would never do.

“Merlin” he called out. Merlin dropped the quiver he was holding near a knight and turned round to see what Arthur wanted.

“Bring me water,” he yelled as Merlin started to make his way over. “I’m parched”

As Merlin got nearer, Arthur could see that his servants breath was a little strained and as well as the rosy flush across his cheeks, his eyes were bright and almost a little glassy. It made him look debauched and Arthur wanted to ravish him, right there in front of everyone.

“Are you alright Merlin?” he asked quietly as he took the water skin and took a swig. 

Merlin grinned at him. “Yes sire,” he replied “never better.”

“Are you sure? Is it too tight? It looks like it’s too tight.” Arthur asked handing him the water back.

Merlin shook his head. “It’s fine, Arthur, I promise you, it’s fine. I like it.”

“Good” Arthur smiled back. “Though I think you are lying but I’m glad. Now go and sit down quietly where I can see you and get some of those practice swords cleaned up a bit before they start to rust.” He reasoned there would be less chance of Merlin keeling over if he was sat down.

So Merlin obeyed and found himself a spot where he could watch his prince and where his prince could surreptitiously watch him.

x

The rest of the practice went without a hitch and before they knew it they were back in Arthurs chambers to get Arthur out of his armour before lunch.

As soon as Merlin shut the door behind them, he found himself pushed up against it with Arthurs lips crushed against his. All too soon Arthur pulled away and walked further into the room as if nothing had happened; leaving a dazed Merlin slumped against the door.

“Get me out of this armour then Merlin” Arthur said as he stood in the middle of the room.

“Prat” Merlin mumbled under a grin and started to do just that.

Nothing else was said between them, too lost in their own thoughts, both fighting down their arousals, getting ready to meet Uther.

Soon Arthur was seated at lunch with Uther and Morgana and was so glad that the table hid his lower half. Poor Merlin had no such luxury but being in the presence of the king seemed to have quashed his arousal as he went quietly about his duties. 

Arthur though was finding it very hard not to watch him. Uther of course was completely oblivious but the same couldn’t be said for Morgana. It didn’t take long for her to realise that something was going on.

“And how are you today Merlin?” she asked as Merlin topped up Uther’s wine.

“Very well thank you My Lady.” Merlin replied, though he didn’t give her his usual smile and that was all the evidence Morgana needed.

“Arthur’s treating you well I hope” she smirked and though she was directing her question to Merlin she was watching Arthur as he squirmed in his chair.

“Yes My Lady” he replied hoping that she would stop talking to him soon. 

Morgana looked like she had a lot more to say but was cut off by Uther as he started outlining some issues he hoped to resolve in the afternoons council meeting.

“I was wondering if I could make a request to a slight change to the guard’s route of the lower floors” Morgana asked. “Some items have gone missing from the laundry room and I was wondering if a new route could be devised so that more of a presence could be seen in that corridor.”

“Of course Morgana,” Arthur said quickly, trying to put a stop to the subject before Uther started asking some more questions. “I will organise the changes myself.”

Unfortunately Uther didn’t let it drop.

“What has gone missing?” he asked looking concerned.

“Oh, not much.” Morgana admitted looking sheepish at having mentioned it, “Just a corset.”

A quick glance at Merlin saw that all the colour had drained out of his flushed cheeks and though he was hiding it well, Arthur could tell that his servant was having a little panic.

“Merlin, please fetch Leon and we will deal with this straight away.” Arthur said just to give him an excuse to leave, “Send him here then go and finish the chores in my chambers.”

Merlin gave a small nod of his head and scarpered. He soon found Leon then ran as fast as he could to Arthur’s rooms.

Arthur found him there a short while later pacing back a forth looking a little bit like he was going to be sick. He quickly ran to him and stopped his pacing with a reassuring squeeze to his shoulders.

“She knows” Merlin blurted out.

“No she doesn’t” Arthur said calmly, brushing his hand through Merlin's hair. “Calm down, she has no idea. How could she?” and pulling Merlin towards him, he gave him a gentle kiss that instantly calmed his servant.

“Do you want to take it off?” Arthur asked.

“No?” Merlin said looking at Arthur through his eyelashes in a way that did funny things to Arthur’s insides.

Arthur grinned at him. “Good,” he said “Let’s get down to the council meeting before father sends a search party.” And with a final kiss they went.

X

Arthur believed that this had to be the best council meeting ever. Just to know that in amongst all these stuffy, up tight advisors of his father’s, there was his beautiful servant wearing a corset. Most of them were so prim and proper that they would probably have had a heart attack if they knew. But nobody knew apart from him and Merlin. And if had got a kick out of it during lunch with his father well, that was nothing compared to this. If it wouldn’t get Merlin punished in some way, Arthur would have pulled him onto his lap and snogged him senseless, just to see the looks on their faces. Just imagining it made him smile, until he realised that his father had been talking to him and expected an answer. He pushed all thoughts of Merlin (and the way the corset’s bones pressed into his skin and how they were bound to leave marks and how he would run his tongue over those indentations tonight after he had peeled the corset off of him) out of his head and began paying attention to the meeting. 

Throughout the meeting, all Merlin had to do was stand against a wall. Every now and again someone would raise their goblet to be filled but mostly it gave Merlin time to think and all he could think about was Arthur. That night after the feast, would Arthur take him to his bed? He so hoped so. It had always been a battle of wills between them. Merlin always fought the prince in every little thing. He was always trying to get the upper hand, or at least an equal one. It was not in his nature to give in to rank. He had always believed that everyone was just as important as everyone else, whoever they were. That’s probably why he made such a rubbish servant. But in this, Merlin felt that he would submit to Arthur. He would allow him to take what he wanted, give himself freely and he was feeling a little giddy at the thought. Though that may also have been due to the lack of oxygen to his brain. But even so he wanted more. He liked the woozy feeling he was getting but felt that maybe if the laces were a little bit tighter, it would feel even better.

So as he was getting Arthur ready for that evenings feast, he thought he would ask.

“Arthur?” he started, then wondered why he felt so nervous, “Do you think I can…” Merlin stumbled over the next words and Arthur’s heart sank. 

Arthur was sure the next words would be “…take it off now.” And though of course he would let him, even help him out of it, it was the last thing he wanted.

“Anything you want Merlin” Arthur said.

“Can I have it tighter?”

Arthur felt his face break out into a huge grin as he nodded.

“Of course,” he said pushing Merlin towards the bed. “Hold onto the post” he instructed as he took off Merlin's belt and fumbled under his shirt for the laces.

“Now hold tight,” Arthur said as he pulled the laces tighter.

Merlin braced himself and sighed out an “Oh yes.” as his ribs were compressed even more. As Arthur tied the laces off again, Merlin twisted round and captured Arthur’s lips in a deep kiss, leaving them both a little breathless.

X

The feast was in full swing and Merlin thought that maybe he had made a bit of a mistake. The hall was packed and with all the bodies and all the candles, there really wasn’t a lot of air left in the room. Merlin was so hot and though he felt wonderful he was finding it really hard to breath. Unfortunately Gaius noticed.

“What’s wrong my boy?” he asked in a concerned tone. He had stopped Merlin as he made his way to the top table with a platter of veal. “You look decidedly unwell.” he said as he put the back of his hand against his wards forehead.

Merlin twisted away from him and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine Gaius.” He told him as he tried to make his escaped.

“You are burning up Merlin.”

“It’s just warm in here.” Merlin said. “I promise you I am fine.” he lied and with that he ran off, leaving a bemused Gaius behind him. 

As the evening wore on, Arthur could see that Merlin was struggling and desperately wanted to get him back to his chambers and not just to give him a breather. He really wanted him. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to get Merlin upstairs and out of his clothes and into his bed.

After the meal was eaten and all the guests were mingling, Arthur was busy watching Merlin from across the room when Gaius came up to him.

“Gaius” he greeted the physician.

“I am sorry to bother you sire,” Gaius said “but I am concerned about Merlin.”

Arthur tried to look nonchalant as he glanced over towards the servant.

“He looks quite poorly” Gaius continued “and I was wondering if you could excuse him for the evening. I have tried to send him off but he won’t go. Perhaps he would listen to you?

Whereas this was giving Arthur the perfect excuse to leave early he was going to have to play it carefully. He didn’t want Merlin to end up being tucked up in his own little bed with Gaius fussing over him. That would never do.

“Hmm,” he said “He does look a little peaky. I’m sure it’s nothing if Merlin says he is fine. It’s not like him to miss up any excuse to get out of work. We have had a busy day. I shall retire early and keep him with me tonight and keep an eye on him. My chambers are warmer than his little room. He can sleep in the anti-chamber once he has finished the rest of his chores. I will send a guard to fetch you if I feel he needs you.”

That wasn’t really what Gaius had in mind. He had wanted Arthur to give him the rest of the evening off not keep him doing chores until all hours. Though, it was generous of Arthur to offer the use of his chambers, which were warmer, so he supposed he should be grateful to the prince for that.

“Thank you My Lord.” Gaius said giving a respectful bow. Arthur nodded in return and made his way over to Merlin.

“I am retiring early this evening.” He stated as regally as he could. “You shall attend me.” And with that he strutted from the room, knowing that Merlin would follow.

As soon as they were in Arthur’s room and the door shut and locked, Arthur wrapped his arms around his servant and kissed him soundly. Merlin sank into his arms and kissed him back just as thoroughly.

“Want to see you Merlin,” Arthur mumbled against Merlin’s lips, “Want to see all of you.” Then he could only be impressed as Merlin managed to toe off his boots whilst still kissing him just as deeply.

Then before he knew it, Merlin had broken the kiss and was stripping off his clothes until he was standing almost completely naked in front of the prince. And there in front of him was all that pale skin with just the black and purple corset wrapped tantalizingly around his torso. His cock was completely erect and was beautiful. It was longer than Arthur’s but thinner and looked almost elegant to Arthur’s eyes as it curved slightly towards Merlin’s stomach, the tip framed by the black of the corset.

Arthur ripped his gaze away from the perfect body in front of him and looked upon Merlin's face. He was studying Arthurs reaction from under his eyelashes, his head tipped slightly forward, biting the corner of his lip shyly. Arthur had never seen anything so absolutely perfect. He rushed over and embraced Merlin again, crashing their lips together, holding the naked body tightly against his clothed one as he kissed him desperately and messily. He could feel the warmth of Merlin’s body seeping through his clothes as Merlin wrapped his arms round him and kissed him back just as desperately.

Merlin was in heaven.

This was all he had ever wanted and more. Arthur’s strong arms were wrapped around him, his hands seemingly touching everywhere at once, his back, his shoulder, his bum, then up to his hair and back down again. Arthur’s front pressed tightly against his own, Merlin’s cock trapped between them. All the while just kissing and kissing him.

But Merlin couldn’t breathe, all his breath was being taken by Arthur. Not that he minded, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. His vision was starting to dim around the edges and his limbs seemed to stop working. He was vaguely aware that it was only Arthur’s strong grip keeping him up now but he wanted it no other way. He was intoxicated with the feeling of being completely surrounded by his prince as his princes plundered his mouth. This was perfect.

As Arthur took all he wanted from Merlin’s mouth, he vaguely became aware that Merlin was melting more and more against him. He slowly realised he was the only thing stopping Merlin from slumping to the floor.

“You are not swooning on me like a maiden are you Merlin?” he mumbled against his mouth.

Merlin just about registered the words through the buzzing in his ears. “Yeah, think I might be..” he slurred back as darkness around the edge of his vision became more pronounced. He couldn’t feel his limbs at all now. Just Arthurs strong embrace. He felt like he was flying. It was wonderful.

“Oh shit!” Arthur whispered as he stopped kissing and actually looked at his servant. His warrior reflexes suddenly took over. He let go of Merlin and was fast enough to get over to his knife that he kept by the side of the bed, get back and cut the knot of the laces then scoop Merlin into his arms bridal style and dump him on the bed, all before Merlin slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

Merlin just about registered the moment he could breathe again as his body automatically took the deep breath he was craving, then he felt the soft bed under him as he bounced a few times before settling against the covers. Then Arthur was by his side, gently stroking his cheek, trying to bring Merlin back to him. He wanted to tell Arthur that he was alright, that he was perfect in fact but the ability to speak alluded him.

Arthur checked that there was a bit was space between Merlin’s stomach and the corset by squeezing his hand between the two. Once he was satisfied that the material was no longer too tight he gently stroked Merlin's pale cheek. He was relieved to see the colour begin to return to Merlin’s face as he was able to breathe again. After a minute or so (though it felt much longer to Arthur) Merlin's eyes slowly fluttered open and a dopey smile spread across his face as his gaze focused on Arthur.

“Hello” Arthur whispered fondly “Welcome back”

“Kiss me?” Merlin whispered as his gaze slipped down to Arthur’s lips.

Arthur was so relieved that Merlin was alright that he did just that. He started slowly, just nuzzling at Merlin’s lips gently with his own before slowly increasing the pressure, carefully running his tongue along Merlin’s lower lip before trapping it between his own lips and sucking. He gently smoothed his hand over Merlin’s pale shoulder, feeling the strength in the wiry muscles of his chest. He followed the smooth plane until he reached a peaked nipple and oh so gently rubbed his thumb over it. The noise that came from Merlin’s throat was delightful so Arthur did it again and again, as Merlin writhed under his hand, all the while deepening their kiss. One of Merlin’s hands was on his still clothed hip, the other buried in his hair. Keeping him close. The fact that Arthur was still completely clothed, apart from his boots that he had removed as he climbed up beside Merlin, and Merlin was nearly naked was wonderful. It felt so very wrong to have this perfect, naked man squirming below his hand and yet it felt so completely right.

Arthur’s hand made its way south as it followed the contours of his servant’s perfect body, until he reached the thatch of dark hair nestled between pale thighs where that exquisite cock was now completely hard again after his faint. He gently took it in his fist and carefully rubbed his thumb over the tip. Merlin's writhing stopped as his back arched a little. Arthur stopped kissing him as Merlin’s mouth made a perfect o shape and the most wonderful sigh slipped from between his lips. But Arthur was distracted from that mouth by Merlin's eyes that were faintly glowing in the candle light. It wasn’t much but Arthur could see the flecks of gold in amongst Merlin’s normal blue.

“Beautiful” Arthur murmured.

Merlin tried to reciprocate by fumbling his hand towards Arthur’s trouser and though Arthur really did want Merlin's hands on him, there was something he wanted more.

“No Merlin” he said quietly, entwining his fingers with Merlin’s and placing it down on the bed. “I want to touch you. Will you just lie there and let me explore you? 

Well, how could Merlin refuse that? His brain was still a bit oxygen starved and what with that and being unable to eat all day because of the corset’s pressure on his stomach, he was feeling a bit woozy and that sounded perfect.

“Yes Arthur” Merlin whispered, “Whatever you want. I am yours. I have always been yours. I will give you whatever you want.”

Arthur swallowed and felt like he was melting into Merlin's golden gaze. He then spent what felt like hours exploring every inch of Merlin’s body. He catalogued each touch by how much Merlin’s eyes swirled gold and the quiet yet endearing noises he made. Arthur used his hands and his tongue and his lips. He carefully peeled the corset down Merlin’s body, over his slim hips until he was completely naked. He lathed his tongue over the little indentations the bones had made in his skin, just as he had imagined in the council meeting. He caressed each nipple in turn, sucking and blowing until he felt Merlin could stand it no more. He nipped and bit at Merlin’s collar bones. He sucked on each of his fingers and each of his toes. He caressed the insides of his thighs and the back of his knees. He nuzzled at the soft skin of Merlin’s wrists and at the sensitive spot behind his ear. He licked and nibbled on his cock as his hands played with his balls. He spent hours just keeping Merlin on the edge of orgasm as Merlin writhed and mewled underneath him. Every now and again the candles would surge and stutter as Merlin's magic began to get away from him and Arthur thought it was all wonderful.

But there was only so much torture one man could take and eventually Merlin could take no more.

“You have to stop Arthur,” he whined “I have to come. Please” and as Arthur was not a cruel man, he took as much of Merlin’s cock into his mouth as he could and sucked until Merlin was spurting down his throat. He swallowed every drop before capturing Merlin’s lips with his own and kissed the blissed out sorcerer, who unbeknown to them, had lit every torch in the corridor outside Arthurs room.

But it couldn’t stop there. Arthur wanted more. He wanted to be inside him, he wanted to fill Merlin with his seed.

“Can I take you Merlin” he asked against Merlin's lips.

“Yes” came the sleepy reply as Merlin opened his legs for him.

“Can you make yourself wet for me?” Arthur asked.

In response Merlin's eyes glowed gold and as Arthur traced his thumb over his entrance he could feel lubricant seeping out.

“Oh,” Arthur groaned “that’s wonderful” and then he proceeded to slowly and carefully open Merlin up to prepare him for his intrusion, all the while licking and kissing the insides of Merlin’s thighs until the sorcerer was yet again just as hard as he was before.

Merlin had never done this before and didn’t really know what to expect. But he knew from Arthur’s first finger that this is what he wanted. He was so relaxed from his recent orgasm that he hardly felt the burn that he had heard others talk about. Just the exquisite stretch and the feeling of fullness as Arthur added more fingers. And then Arthur touched ‘that’ spot that Merlin had heard so much about and Merlin couldn’t help the sudden surge of magic that broke the table in two with a huge crack.

“Arthur!” he cried out as Arthur chuckled.

“You like that?” Arthur asked.

“Nngg!” was Merlin's response as Arthur caressed the spot again. This time Merlin was ready for it, and he just about managed to focus his magic enough to fix the table.

“Arthur,” Merlin stuttered “Arthur..I..want….”

“What do you want Merlin?”

“You…I want ..you…” In the state that Merlin was in, it was hard for him to vocalise just how much he wanted the prince. He wanted his naked skin against his. He wanted him inside him, filling him up. “P..please Arthur..”

Arthur knew exactly what Merlin wanted because he wanted the same thing. He was a little bit tempted to stay dressed in his feast clothes. Something about being fully dressed in his finery whilst fucking his naked servant really, really appealed to him. But not this time and decision made, he hurriedly removed his clothes and lowered himself over Merlin so that finally, finally, there was skin to skin contact.

Merlin wrapped his arms and legs around the prince and moaned at the feeling.

“Mmm…Yes” he groaned as Arthur crashed their lips together and they kissed messily.

Reaching in between their bodies, Arthur pumped his fingers into Merlin's entrance a few times then using the lubricant that Merlin still seemed to be oozing, he lubed up his cock. Then lining up he pushed in. He had every intention of pushing in slowly but they were both too desperate for that and before he knew it he was seated as far as he could go and it was perfect. Merlin was hot and tight and moaning and writhing underneath him, arms and legs still wrapped around his body. Arthur could hardly tell where one of them finished and the next one started. They felt completely as one. This was where Arthur wanted to be. This was what he needed. Merlin, he needed Merlin. Always.

And as one they began to move.

Merlin really was in heaven. He never knew that anything could feel his good. He had spent years fantasizing about being wrapped up with Arthur but it could never prepare him for this. It was so perfect he could have cried. Arthur was so hot and hard and Merlin felt completely full, completely stuffed to the brim. His magic was going hay wire. He could feel it flowing though him, tingling under his skin. It wanted desperately to get out. He let it, just a little, just enough to wrap around his prince, binding them together even closer.

Arthur felt as Merlin’s magic enveloped him. “Merlin,” he whispered against the sorcerers lips, “Merlin,Merlin,Merlin..”

Merlin just kissed him, letting his magic flow around and through them both as they rocked together. Arthurs hips thrusting in small movements as he rocked gently into Merlin's tight heat as their tongues played together in the wet messy heat.

And though this was perfect, Arthur wanted to get deeper and this angle was all wrong. “Turn over..” he mumbled against Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin’s stomach gave a little flip. “Yes,” his mouth and body said, yes, that was what he wanted, yes, and before he knew it he was on his hands and knees presenting his backside to the prince.

But as Arthur took in the perfect view in front of him and shuffled forward between Merlin’s open legs, something didn’t seem right. It felt wrong that Merlin should be on his hands and knees, not for him, not for anyone. So he reached around in front of Merlin and pushed the pillows out of the way.

“Scoot forward,” he said, “hold on to the top of the head board.”

Merlin did just that and in one movement Arthur was pressed up against him and slipped back in until his cock was buried balls deep inside that tight heat.

“Yes!” Merlin cried out, as Arthur slammed into him. “Oh gods, yes” His head rested against Arthurs shoulder and all Arthur could do was sink his teeth into that perfect column of skin presented to him as he pounded into that perfect arse.

“Nnngghah” Merlin panted.

Merlin was lost. He was lost in the sensation of being pounded. Arthur was getting his prostrate with nearly every thrust and he was finding it hard to keep his magic from bursting out. He was vaguely aware of Arthur slowing down and speeding up. Sometimes Arthur was tight against his back with his hands over his on the head board, sometimes Arthur had his arm wrapped tight around Merlin's waist or chest. Other times Arthur was leaning back on his arms so that he could push in impossibly deeper.

Then just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Arthur instructed him to put his arms up and he realised that Arthur had found the corset again and before he knew it, Arthur had slid it down over his head and it was being pulled tight around his torso.

The laces were too short now to be tied so Arthur had to keep them wrapped around his fist where they cut into his fingers but he didn’t care. He kept them pulled as tight as he could whilst his other hand reached around Merlin's body to caress his nipples, whilst he used his mouth on Merlin's neck and shoulders. Arthur could feel Merlin’s magic building as he slammed into him again and again. Merlin was making the most delectable noises and Arthur wished he had a mirror above his headboard so he could see Merlin's eyes. He knew they would be burning gold and he wanted to see them.

It was all too much for Merlin and yet perfect. The pressure around his ribs outside, mirroring the pressure of his magic inside, combining with the pressure of Arthur in him and around him. Merlin couldn’t breathe yet had never felt more alive.

As Arthur felt Merlin’s magic build alongside his impending orgasm, he knew that this was the way it was meant to be. Him and Merlin together, him and Merlin joined. Merlin was always telling him that one day he would be a great king, that he would unite all of Albion but Merlin was wrong. It wasn’t him, it was them. Together. Together they would be able to do anything.

“Arthur.. I can’t hold it…” Merlin said, unsure if he meant his orgasm or his magic.

“Then let it go my love,” Arthur whispered against his ear. “Let it go.”

And with a cry of ecstasy Merlin did and as Arthur came inside Merlin with the most powerful orgasm he had ever had, Merlin let go of the hold he had on everything. Both Merlin’s orgasm and his magic were expelled forcefully from his body. Whereas his come was stopped by the headboard his magic was not and it just kept on going. Arthur felt the warmth of it flood through him but it didn’t stop there. It kept on going, spreading out like a blanket over the whole of Camelot. Most people were asleep and didn’t feel it but those who were awake did. Though non magic users shrugged it off as being an unusually warm breeze and thought nothing of it, those with magic somehow knew that change was in the air.

As it spread over the land and sank into the earth, the earth gave a welcoming sigh. The magic that had been choked from the earth by Uther’s tyranny was returning. It soaked into the grass and the trees and the hedgerows. The great dragon who was slumbering far away from the castle felt it and it woke him up with a smile.

Back in the royal chamber Merlin felt the connection with his magic as it covered the land. He felt as one with the earth as he had never felt before and it was glorious.

Merlin fell backwards against Arthur as Arthur fell backwards against his soft bed. They lay there panting together, relaxing in a post orgasmic haze. Arthur could feel the magic coming off of Merlin and knew that something big had happened.

“What did you do?” he whispered against Merlin’s hair.

“I don’t really know.” Merlin shifted around in Arthur’s embrace so that his head was resting against his shoulder. “I think I may have blessed the land. I think it will be a good harvest this year.” he said sleepily.

Arthur untangled the covers from underneath them and covered them over. They curled up together happy and sated and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms both knowing that this was the beginning of great things to come.

x

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
